


Star Gate - A portal through the stars

by Alle__Panda



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ben Solo comes from Earth., But also a man of action, Crossover, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Han Jones, Indiana Jones References, Kylo Ren is Kurt Russel, Kylo Ren is an ex marine, Leia here leads the First Order (yes. This is strange ), Love Story, Meets Star Gate (movie 1994), Poe Dameron is a scientist, Portals between worlds, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Rey is from Jakku, Romance, Star Wars The Last Jedi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alle__Panda/pseuds/Alle__Panda
Summary: He mer her in another world. Her sun tanned skin was almost glowing under the two hot suns of that damned planet when their gaze met and he instantly knew that his life was about to change. She returned the gaze and her beutuful hazel eyes took away his already harsh breath. He felt lost and at home at the same time..............Ben Solo was dead the same day that his son had shot to himself with his gun. Since that moment there hadn't been any reason to appreciate life anymore and so he had dragged himself to hell in an empy life with no purpose. But what happens when fate drags you to another world where you can find a new reason to appreciate life once more? What happens when a super evil of an alien menaces the life of the whole galaxy and you are the only one who can stop him from destroying everything?This is a cross-over fic between Star Wars and Star Gate. I hope you'll appreciate





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> At the moment this is just an idea. I don't have much time to write, but my brain is always on the run. I just wanted to see if anyone was interested. Let me know. Thanks

When he received the call he was deeply asleep. He didn't answered the first time, nor the second or the third. His head still ached form the previous evening. He didn't even remember when he fell asleep. As usual he had drunk too much until he had collpsed somewhere on the floor of his too big and too empty house. But when Ben Solo finally realized that it wasn't his phone anymore, but the doorbell ringhing, he had to get and reach for the door, if only to scream at the annoying visitor to stop disturbing him and make his way elsewhere. 

'GO AWAY! It's sunday. I am not expecting anyone and I don't buy anything. So if you don't want to find your precius ass...' he started. But then a voice erupted from the other side of the door and he froze on the place. 

'Ben, it's me. I tried to call you but you didn't answer. Open the door, please' 

All at once his head was spinning even more than usual, because the voice of the visitor was a familiar one. A voice that he would have recognized everywhere. A voice that he didn't expect to hear anymore since he shouted at her so many bad words in front of everyone at the funeral of his son that he still felt ashamed of himself.

Without any hesitation he rished to open the door. The woman he found there was the same elegant and fierce one that he used to know. Her eyes roamed upon his body for a long moment, but if she felt pity for him or his miserable condition, he wouldn't have guessed looking at her eyes. They were sad, just like his, those brown eyes. But differently from him, she still seem to have hope in those eyes. And that seemed to made him even more angrier, despite the fact he didn't know why.

'What do you want mom?' He addressed her, as if they had met or spoke just a few hours earlier, instead of three years ago, right now. Not a very approppriate way to greet your own mother after so much time and silence, he thought, but that was him and his non life right now. And his mother knew it, in fact she didn't comment on his manners to go straight to the point.

'I am here because I need your help. There a mission, a secret mission.' She said. Mother and son locked eyes for a while remaining silent, then he started to close the door on her face. 

'I am not interested. Goodbye' he said flatly.

'BEN!' she urged her tone 'I need someone worth my trust and...Please listen to me' but he had already shut the door.

He didn't know how much she stayed there, blabbing about a great and super top secret experiment. But he pretended not to care while he listen to her voice, basking in the feeling if warmath that the familiar sound brought to his tormented soul. He sighed heavily after a while, kneeling on the floor and sweeping away the tears from his cheeks. He didn't deserve her love. He didn't deserve his life anymore. He didn't deserve anything. He wasn't worthy the air he was breathing. Ben looked at the pictures that his former wife had put on the shelters and had to fight to stop the sobs when the grief started to remerge to surface. He started to whimper like a child, holding his head into his hands, his fingers sligthly brushing against his wild black hair, now long as he never had them. 

He didn't know when she leaved, but when he looked around the door again, he found a piece of paper with some words handwritten on it. 

'Project Star Gate. Ben.. if you really think that this world doesn't fit for you anymore, please consider to join the mission. You will be surprised. Love you. Mom'

He grimaced in frustration. But for a while that sounds really hylarious. If even his own mother seemed to be convinced that this world wasn't for him... what should he do?  
Anyway, despite himself, he found the thing intriguing. He knew even too well that his mother used to work on really super secret and strange project. He had already seen a big amount of particular and strange things since he was a child a he assisted her during job. But right now, at the age of 29, Ben was conviced to have already seen the worst. He didn't expect to find himself mesmerized anymore. This until he finally decided to know more about the project. Then he couldn't contain the hummering of his hearth into his chest...because what he discovered was completely crazy and impossible. Then it was there... A multi-dimentional portal that could bring you to other worlds. And it wasn't anymore than a great arc made of rock until thar crazy scientist, Poe Dameron, finally discovered the meaning of a strange symbol that permitted them to activate the portal... it was then that he knew for good that maybe he could have a second chance, that maybe his life could have a new purpose. But e ven with all già awareness of the risks and the foolishness of his choice, he couldn't have imagined how much right he was about it...


	2. Chapter 2

Poe Dameron seems as much unpleasant as he truly is, since the start. That guy is not just the personification of who his mother would have wished him to be like... He is a mix of chavalery and boldness and enthusiasm and love for new discoverys. In other words, he is the opposite of his actual feelings of hatred for the whole world. But he is also a damn hystorical scientist. A sort of professor who loves action of the field and not the kind who just spends his whole time in a library. This is just enought for Ben to put him on hia list of unbidden companions. But the fact is that he doesn't seem to have any choice about that. His mother mad made it clear. They need Poe Dameron as much as they want to result suxcessful at the end of the mission. Let him behind is not an option. And so Ben makes an annoyed face in the same moment, the brave scientist address him with a wick of his eye. He gazes at him expressionless, hoping that the brat may receive the message that he won't admit any stupid change on their plans. He and the other ex soldiers of the First Order are suppose to protect he and his team during their first attempt to reach another world. The droids the had sent through the portal during the last months had always came back completely untouched but with their memory calcelled and without any image or information about the place on the other side of the portal. They all know that the thing they are doing its crazy, and a part from Damoron who chose to partecipate in person, in the name of the science and passion for the discovery, the other members of the team are just people who doesn't have anything else to lose. A part from their lives of course. That's why Ben, in the end chose to join his mother foolish project. Because he really doesn't have anything worth to live to anymore. If he will be suxcessful well, good. This way his life will be less meaningless. Otherwise, he would have finished to suffer day after day..not founding the courage to take his life away. Yes. This seemed definitively the better solution he could chose for himself. A trip into a mystical portal that whould have brought them to a certain death, or maybe, into another world, far far away from his home and his sufference. The only burden to carry was just Dameron's impossible smile. That he wasn't sure he could have never been accostumed too...


	3. Chapter 3

She was looking for a place to hide. The sandstorm was stronger than she could predict. Even with the layers of her broken gown, placed right upon her lips, she hadn't been able to breath until she had reached the ancient structure of the Sith temple that stood in the middle of the Jakku Desert. The little city of Niima was too far to reach in the few time she had since she realized that the storm was coming. So the joung woman had forced her legs against the hot wind, pushing with all of her strenght until she had been finally safe inside of the great piramid. Closing the uge door hadn't been so easy, and she also had lost the preciuos stuff she used to carry to protect herself from the vagabonds and the other villagers who lived in the unforgiving desert. She would have come back later to look for it, but she knew that the sand had probably already covered everything outside. The odds weren't exactly in her favour. The girl roamed into her bag and with shaky hands she reached for her cantina and without a second thought she dropped the warm water directly into her dry mouth. Immediately moaning with relief, when she could finally wash away the salty sand from her tongue. She had been wery lucky. Rey knew it while the wholing storm was still screaming into her hears. She knew that making that long trip without her speed could have meant to risk not to come back alive at Niima. For weeks she had feared the moment in which the engine would have break down defintively, and that morning the moment had come. But she had to get her portion at the outpust. She was already starving since the last three days, when Unkar had decided to increase the price for a single quarter of portion and the hunger had been enought to let her think that she should take the risk. And now she was stuck, in the middle of nowhere, hungry as ever and with an empty cantina. All because she had refused the offer of the filthy omunculos, when he had tryed to put his dirty hands on her ass. She wasn't that kind of girl... she used to work hard and she didn't need his charity, she had told him, fierce and full of pride, her chin high. But now Rey was feeling really stupid and little and... weak. Her kennes abbandoned her for a while and when she find herself sitting on the rough, sandy ground of the temple, she found herself crying in desperation. It went on just for while, then she regained her composure reminding to herself that her tears were precious. She couldn't get dehidrated more than she already was. As usual she had to be strong and find a solution to menage to survive. Until tomorrow, when maybe someone, her parents would have came back looking for her, to tell her how much sorry they were to have left her alone all those years. For sure they had a real good reason to leave without her...  
For sure...   
And that was because she had to face that situation with hope and positivity. She knew that someone was coming, for her.   
She was just wrong about who she was expecting...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading. Usually I don't White stories that begines with a tragic death. But this is the plot of star gate and I thoungt it could fit well here. But I am for happy endings for everyone, so the tie is going to change in better. Kisses


End file.
